A Black and Poisonous Touch
by twistedsteps301
Summary: A lot can happen behind closed doors, perhaps too much for the human mind to comprehend. With the two hands one is lucky enough to be born with, some possess a set only meant to harm. A simple pair of hands can become the finality of another's life. Violence is not the ideal way out but for some it seems to be the only option.


**Don't know why I have decided to write another Naruto fanfic so soon but I just couldn't get this one out of my mind. Dreams can be such a pain sometimes! Especially when they fill your mind with all sorts of craziness that ends up becoming a story idea. This one is a little dark though and I will warn now...WARNING! It is going to range from a T to M. I will post at the beginning of the chapters if there will be a change in the rating. Dark themed stories tend to do that I have noticed and my mind has wandered over to the dark side for this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter I**

How does an individual come to this, how can a mind become so twisted and gnarled? Each breath becoming harder and harder to take as realization of a lifetime of sin so dark it clouds the mind. There was no turning back, no way to amend the acts committed and no way to turn to the light. Now forever veiled in darkness did she find herself with no known way out. Not even the ray of sunshine that stood before her could guide her out of the deep dark pit she had been placed…it's too late.

"KAIDA-CHAN!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as the girl fell to her knees splashing mud and water on her blood stained clothing. The girl looked to the boy, both around the same age and living a life no child should have to ever experience. A life the young girl was hoping would end this night.

With dull, lifeless hazel eyes, she looked to the boy. His blond hair plastered to his forehead protector donning the symbol of the village she had long since abandoned. Three years, it had been, since the day she took that first step outside of the village she once called home to never return.

She drew in a shaky breath forcing back the grimace as pain wracked her body, "Why do you still call me that?" She questioned in a whisper with a small shake of her head, long sandy blond locks falling over her face. "You still speak to me as if we are friends, Naruto."

"Because I still care for you!" He bellowed, his voice traveling across the field mangled by battle and hitting her in a place she had forgotten existed. Her heart ached with his words, a simple statement affected her, but she could find no remorse in her being for the horrifying things she had done.

A life covered in blood, Kaida had long since locked away her true self. So, as she sat clutching the hilt of the blade that was now a part of her body, how had something as simple as words caused a pang in her heart? The cold, dark, nearly lifeless thing that sat in her chest, unfeeling and void of sorrow. She looked at the boy again with those same cold, lifeless eyes… _idiot._

"Hmm." She hummed before looking passed Naruto's rigid form to the others that stood behind him. Even through the heavy rain and low lighting she could tell that the rest were in a slight disagreement with Naruto's statement, making his confession land on a more personal level. "You are an idiot, Naruto…to care for a creature like me." Blood rose to the back of her throat as she spoke and she found herself lurching forward to dispose of the liquid. Crimson now seeping from the corners of her mouth as she straightened her body slowly.

Sakura stepped up and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as he made to step forward. His first instinct to run towards the mortally wounded girl, much like he had done before when they had faced off in the past. The odds had been in his favor this time, his and the small team that was sent to either bring Kaida back or dispose of her. It was an unfortunate turn of events, he noticed she fought with little effort this time and could only conclude that maybe she actually wanted to die. But he was not having it, he tried to once again reason with the stubborn girl before the blow that was now slowly taking her life from her occurred.

"Naruto?" Sakura spoke softly. She noticed that his shoulders had begun shaking and he had balled his fists so tightly his knuckles became white. It was a hard mission for all of them, knowing the past Kaida had endured and how it had now come to this. A girl that Sakura had once called friend and comrade as they trained in the academy together had slowly become a monster. The transformation had completely blindsided everyone that knew Kaida, the fact that she had so successfully kept such a dark and disturbing past from them, how could they have missed it?

"Kaida-chan…please-" Naruto had ignored Sakura's attempt at pulling his mind back. His shoulders slumped forward as he looked at his once friend, attempting once more to reach what might be left of her inside the shell of the person that sat in front of him.

Kaida cut him off, using what little bit of strength she had left to stand. "Don't, Naruto, your efforts are wasted on me." She stood fully, still holding the hilt of the blade to still it from moving along with her movements. Pain shot through her body but she held back the sound that so desperately wanted to escape her bloodstained lips.

Lightening flashed across the field illuminating the group of leaf ninja, unmoving as their enemy target stood the opposite of the field. Knowing that at this point her chances of survival were minimal, even if she were to somehow escape them her injuries were sure to be fatal. The rain increased in intensity as the clouds overhead began swirling and a deep rumble of thunder shook the ground beneath their feet. It was truly a scene worthy of an end to a fierce enemy of the leaf.

Blood mixed with mud and water as Kaida stood her ground, possibly the last time she would do so in this world. The wind carrying the smell of rain and blood across the vast field and lightening once again illuminating the destruction. Light was slowly fading as the hours of the day passed darkening the scene further, soon darkness would fall and with it, Kaida.

"She's a lost cause, Naruto, let's just finish this." Sai spoke evenly from behind Naruto earning him a fierce glare from the blond. Sai stood unaffected by Naruto's gaze although the tension forming in the open field grew thick. Naruto's eyes showing the usual determination but a small hint of defeat surfaced as he turned back to look at the form of Kaida.

Sakura shot Sai a murderous glare but inside she knew that he was right. Naruto was just too kind and wanted nothing more than to bring those that he cherished back home. Unfortunately it just wasn't going to work out that way and it was a lesson they all knew too well.

"He's right." Naruto's eyes widened slightly hearing Kaida's agreement with Sai. "No need to prolong the inevitable, right? Shall we end this?" She took a struggled step forward, the mud sloshing beneath her feet with every slow step.

Naruto balled his fists and glared at Kaida as she struggled to walk in his direction. He growled as he yelled, "Damnit! Why do you have to be so stubborn? Huh?" He began stomping towards her and the group tensed at his sudden movement. "Just let me help you!"

Kaida laughed dryly ignoring the pain that it brought to her body, "A bit late for that don't you think?" She gestured to the blade in her abdomen. "You can't do this to someone and then claim to want to help them after." Her blunt statement stirred anger in Sakura and she yelled out.

"It's your own fault!" Sakura yelled at Kaida, pure fury radiating off of her now.

Kaida stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Sakura, the look on her face sent chills throughout the pink haired kunoichi. "Is it?" Her voice was dark and void of emotion, every indicator of a soulless being, cold and unfeeling.

Sai moved to stand next to Sakura as well as Lee, the others stood on guard behind the three waiting. The girl might have been wounded but their guard was up, they knew what she was capable of and death surrounded her.

"We have all walked difficult paths in our lives, some more brutal than others. It does not mean that one must become twisted because of it; you should not let the actions of others decide your future. Your life belongs to you!" Lee spoke with an air of confidence and raised a fist as he continued, "You chose this path to walk and it has led you into darkness. So, Sakura-chan is correct, the fault belongs to you."

Kaida looked at the group and sighed, "Maybe so." Her gaze then traveling back to Naruto as he continued to approach her. "I guess I cannot argue with what is true, huh?" She smiled a genuine smile that for the first time in many years reached her eyes. This stopped Naruto completely as he stared at her in shock.

A bright flash of lightening danced across the dark cloud covered sky followed by a deep rumble of thunder. Static filled the air around them as the air shifted and changed, it sent chills down their backs as they sensed something approaching.

Without warning a body appeared beside Kaida, back facing the group of leaf shinobi as they rose to a standing position. The person turned to Kaida as her own gaze met theirs. "What do you think you are doing?" The intruder asked in a deep threatening tone.

"Trying to find an end." Kaida spoke evenly looking back at Naruto and released a long weary sigh. "I guess that today is not the day…Naruto-kun."

Naruto gapped at Kaida and her choice to address him in such a manner. Before he could speak, the figure turned to Kaida and grasped the hilt of the blade ripping it out in one swift move. Kaida clutched her abdomen and lurched forward biting her lip to suppress the agonizing scream in her throat. A large gasp was heard as she fell to her knees and the stranger dropped the blood covered blade next to her.

"K-KAIDA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled her name once again. He looked on in complete shock as the stranger knelt down and lifted Kaida up into his arms. She leaned her head into his chest with eyes squeezed shut still clutching her abdomen, the pain becoming unbearable. "WH-WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" He screamed at the stranger in anger.

"Shut up," the stranger that appeared out of thin air now holding Kaida turned to face the group, "Dobe."

Naruto paled, "S-Sasuke?" His voice barely above a whisper as he stared on at the two people that he so desperately wanted to save. Both stood here and now, right in front of him and he was frozen in place. The odds of this happening were unheard of.

And just as quickly as he had appeared, a large gust of wind surrounded the two and they were gone. The area grew eerily silent with the storm overhead lashing out its fury in waves of flashes and loud booms. All around, it turned cold, the mission was a failure and not only had they failed but now Kaida was in the hands of Uchiha Sasuke, the last place she needed to be.

"This…is not good." Naruto murmured staring at the now empty place the two he once called friends stood just moments ago. He ran a hand through his wet blond hair and looked up letting the gentle rain fall onto his face. _As if this mission wasn't hard enough_ , he thought. With a final sigh he turned to walk back to the group, each one knowing they were to report back to the village and take claim to their failure of bringing their intended target down.

 **I don't know why but I actually enjoyed writing this. Does that mean that there is something wrong with my mind?! Even still I am even happier with the overall direction I have decided to head with it. I am gonna grab this fanfic and run like hell with it, no holding back. So for the readers that have dared to read and will chose to follow...THANK YOU! Oh! And please review!**


End file.
